1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a video signal processing mechanism, and more particularly to a memory space configuration method applied in a video signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional television signal processing apparatus, regardless of the type of received images, a corresponding memory space in an internal memory unit needs to be first arranged for the use of multiple hardware processing circuits. For example, an image source may be different types of signal sources such as an analog television signal source, a digital television signal source, and a multimedia signal source. In a conventional television processing circuit, an analog television processing circuit, a digital television processing circuit, and a multimedia processing circuit are correspondingly designed by a technical staff for handling the different signal sources. In a conventional architecture, all signal processing circuits (including the analog television processing circuit, the digital television processing circuit, and the multimedia processing circuit) start operating after the television signal processing apparatus is powered on, and hardware components such as the signal processing circuits correspondingly access the prearranged memory space. When a current signal source is switched to another signal source (e.g., due to a user deciding to watch another type of image frames), all of the signal processing circuits still continue to operate. In other words, in the conventional architecture, even when a particular signal source is not currently processed (e.g., a digital television signal source is not processed if an analog television signal source is currently being processed), a digital television processing circuit corresponding to the digital television source is still enabled and is correspondingly designated with a memory space. From a perspective of the analog television processing circuit for processing the analog television signal source, the memory space designated to the digital television processing circuit at this point is not released, meaning that the memory space is inaccessible by the analog television processing circuit. Thus, an actual memory space configuration method of the conventional television signal processing apparatus lacks efficiency and can only be implemented through memory elements in larger sizes, leading to increased production costs. Further, all hardware circuit elements for processing different signal sources at the same time are enabled, further resulting in power consumption issues and power-saving deficiencies.